Chucky
Chucky is a fictional horror character. He appears as the central antagonist in the 1988 horror movie Child's Play and its five sequels. People sometimes wear a Chucky costume at Halloween and his image is used a lot for decorations. In the events of Cult of Chucky, he manages to learn how to split his soul into multiple dolls and bodies, making him semi-immortal. Fictional character biography Originally, Chucky was a serial killer, named Charles Lee Ray, known in the media as the Lakeshore Strangler. After Ray is shot and killed by the Chicago Police Department, he manages to use voodoo to come back to life, in the form of a doll. However, Chucky learns that the longer he spends in doll form, the more human-like he becomes, and eventually, he could become stuck as a doll forever. The only way to return to human form is to take over the dead body of a young boy. Therefore, for most of the series, Chucky attempts to kill a young boy named Andy, so he can take over his body. Despite his small size, Chucky can be very dangerous, due to his determination and insanity. He has killed many people in doll form. Due to the fact that he is a doll, Chucky cannot feel pain, therefore, it is harder to defeat him. However, the longer he stays in the doll's body, he becomes more and more human, rendering him easy to kill. List of known victims As Charles Lee Ray #Vivian Van Pelt: Strangulation. (off screen) #Daniel: Drowned. (off screen) #20 other victims. (off screen) As Chucky November, 1988 #Maggie Peterson: Hammer to the eye, and a fall from a high story window. #Eddie Caputo: Incinerated from the bullet-generated gas explosion. #John Simonsen: Voodoo bone breaking and stabbing. #Dr. Ardmore: Electrocuted from the zapper helmet. 1990 #Unnamed Worker: Electrocuted at the Play Pals' Manufacturing Observation Room. #Mattson: Suffocated with a plastic bag inside his car. #Ms. Kettlewell: Severe bludgeoning with ruler. #Phil Simpson: Neck snap at the Simpson's basement, when he descends upon the stairs. #Joanne Simpson: Throat slit at the house after Phil's death, while sewing in the upstairs bedroom. #Grace Poole: Stabbed in the chest at the orphanage, after picking Chucky up. #Unnamed Worker: Eye crush with the Good Guy's eye filler machine. 1990-1988 #Russ Timpone's friends. #Mike Norris: Death details are debatable, as it happened in two separate comic series. #Various others 1998 #Sullivan: Strangulated with yo-yo. #Garbage Man: Crushing and machine spattered inside truck. #Colonel Cochrane: Heart attack upon seeing Chucky. #Sgt. Botnick: Slit throat with razor. #Harold "Whitehurst" Aubrey: Jumps on a thrown grenade by Chucky to save everybody else. #Brett Campbell Shelton: Killed by one of the real bullets that Chucky inserted in the soldiers' rifles. #Carnival's Security Guard: Killed possibly via gunshot. (off screen) #Damien Baylock: Removal of chin piercing, and suffocated with pillow. #Tiffany (human body): Electrocuted with TV in bathtub. #Warren Kincaid: Stabbed in Jesse's van. #Officer Norton: Killed inside police car via explosion. #David: Though not killed directly by Chucky, he freaks out upon seeing him and is run over by a truck. #RV Owners: Shot in the head by Chucky and/or Tiffany. (off screen) #Cemetery's Caretaker: Head shot. #Tiffany (doll): Impaled in the stomach with a knife. 2004 #Tony Gardner: Decapitation. (with Tiffany) #Britney Spears: Ran off-road, then her car explodes. #Stan: Killed via saving Jennifer from a knife thrown by Chucky. #Jennifer Tilly (doll): Axe to the head after Tiffany transferred her soul into Jennifer. 2009 #Glen: Possibly killed, from suffocation of Chucky's right arm. (off screen if killed) 2013 #Sarah: Stabbed in her stomach with scissors. #Father Frank: Killed via car accident after ingesting rat poison, poured by Chucky, on his dinner. #Jill: Electrocuted after Chucky pushes a bucket of water on the electric plug of her laptop. #Barb: Stabbed in her left eye. #Ian: Axe to the jaw. #Grandmother: Possibly Smothered with a plastic bag. 2017 #Angela: Wrist slit with Nica's wheelchair spoke (off screen). #Claire: Decapitated by falling glass from the skylight. #Madeline: Chocked to death. (Chucky #2) #Nurse Carlos: Stabbed to death. (Three Chuckys) #Dr. Foley: Head stomped in. (Nica/Chucky) #Malcolm: Drilled through the skull. (Chucky #2) Filmography *''Child's Play'' (1988) *''Child's Play 2'' (1990) *''Child's Play 3'' (1991) *''Bride of Chucky'' (1998) *''Seed of Chucky'' (2004) *''Curse of Chucky'' (2013) *''Cult of Chucky'' (2017) External links *Chucky on Villains wiki Category:Characters Category:Child's Play Category:Bogeymen